Un año juntos
by Marimo Chuan
Summary: Zoro y Luffy son pareja desde hace un año. ¿Serán capaces de celebrar su aniversario con normalidad? No, tratándose del capitán, seguro que no.


Disclaimer: Ojalá Zoro fuera mío, pero no es así, por desgracia. One piece y todos los personajes pertenecen a Oda.

Aquel día Zoro estaba radiante de felicidad, algo raro en él, ya que ese no era su habitual estado de ánimo, pero esa vez tenía un gran motivo para sonreír. Nada más despertar recordó que, hacía exactamente un año, había comenzado su noviazgo con el capitán de los mugiwara. Después de estar dos años separados, una vez se reunió la tripulación, bastó una mirada para que sintieran la urgente necesidad de confesarle al otro lo que sentían, lo mucho que se extrañaron y su miedo a perder de nuevo a quien más querían. Desde entonces, tanto el pequeño como el peliverde vivieron los trescientos sesenta y cinco días más felices de sus vidas. Los sonidos de risas fueron cada vez más habituales en el barco, creando un maravilloso ambiente. Luffy logró cambiar ligeramente el comportamiento del espadachín, haciendo que redujera su mal humor y durmiera menos horas, según él para que pudieran pescar juntos, aunque la opinón de los demás era que el chico de goma había encontrado otro pasatiempo nocturno más entretenido. A su vez, Roronoa consiguió que su pareja dejara de comerse los postres de sus nakamas (aunque aún hoy no hay nadie que consiga pararle cuando hay carne de por medio) y milagrosamente hizo que disminuyeran sus asaltos a la despensa de Sanji durante la noche, según el resto de la tripulación, también debido al nuevo pasatiempo del pequeño. Pero ninguno de los dos cambió su naturaleza radicalmente, y la rutina de los "sombrero de paja" no se vio alterada en exceso. No se le puede pedir peras al olmo, ¿verdad?

Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando salió a cubierta buscando a alguien en concreto. Le encontró sentado en su lugar favorito, el mascarón de proa del Sunny, tarareando una canción popular pirata, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la canción, arrancando una nueva sonrisa al moreno. Se acercó a él y, abrazándole por detrás le susurró al oído:

-Buenos días, cariño.- le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¡Buenos días!- se giró y esbozó una de sus típicas y hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, no?

-Sí, claro. Hoy es martes.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al día del mes? Hoy es doce de junio.- el peliverde suspiró cansado.

-Sí, Luffy. ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta fecha?

-Pues... no sé. ¿Te vas a comprar una nueva katana? Yo no te lo aconsejo, porque ya tienes muchas y cuando pelees no vas a poder agarrarla, además...

-Deja de decir estupideces, Luffy. ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió un día como éste?- le cortó enfadado.

-No...- entonces Zoro se hartó. Se suponía que iba a ser un gran día, pero el pequeño capitán, involuntariamente, lo estropeó. Se alejó de allí y volvió a su camarote, dando un portazo al entrar. Luffy se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido su moreno.

-¿Por qué se ha enfadado? ¿Qué tiene de especial que sea doce de junio?

El día no transcurrió como siempre, y eso lo notaron sus nakamas, en especial la observadora arqueóloga, a la que no se le pasó por alto que el segundo de a bordo anduviera con un humor de perros (ya era difícil teniendo en cuenta su carácter agrio) y que el pelinegro estaba más pensativo que nunca, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había llamado ni una sola vez al cocinero para que le diera de comer. No hacía falta tener una mente privilegiada para saber que algo iba mal. La morena pudo ver que el chico apretaba fuertemente los labios y fruncía el ceño, llegando a ponerse ligeramente rojo por la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometida su rostro. Soltó una ligera risita, parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por la cabeza.

Al que también le faltaba poco para echar humo, pero por las orejas, era el otro miembro de la pareja, que le gritaba todos los improperios habidos y por haber a Sanji, porque le había vuelto a llamar "marimo".

-¡A mí no me grites de esa manera!

-¡Yo te grito cómo, cuando y donde me dé la gana!- tras eso, subió al puesto de vigía, no quería que le molestasen.

Al atardecer, Robin decidió preguntarle a Luffy el porqué de su comportamiento, ya que al mediodía había comido con desgana y después no volvió a pedir comida al rubio, algo que preocupó a los demás. Zoro no bajó en todo el día, así que supusieron que se había quedado dormido donde estaba. Después de hablarlo entre todos, decidieron que esa situación debía acabar, y se acercaron al lugar en el que su capitán llevaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo tanto tiempo.

-Capitán...

-¿Sí?- contestó sin darse la vuelta.

-Estamos preocupados, apenas has comido y no has dejado de pensar, cosa rara en tí.

-Muy graciosa, Robin.- la mujer sonrió levemente.

-Perdóname si te ofendí, pero queremos saber qué te ocurre y si podemos ayudarte.- el muchacho se giró y miró a sus amigos con un deje de tristeza.

-Tu comportamiento está relacionado con el mal humor de Zoro-san, ¿verdad?

-Sí...

-¿Puedes decirnos de una vez qué ocurre, Luffy?- preguntó Nami empezando a impacientarse.

-Pues... es que Zoro me preguntó si sabía porqué hoy era un día especial, yo le contesté que no y se enfadó. He intentado pensar en cosas importantes que hayan pasado, pero no sé de ninguna que pudiese ser tan importante para él.

-Lo suponía...- susurró la morena.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la navegante perpleja.

-¿Seguro que no hay ninguna tan importante, capitán?

-¿Eh?

-Hubo algo que ocurrió por estas fechas y marcó tu vida y la de Zoro-san.- entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta, menos el pequeño.

-No... no sé...

-¡Hoy es vuestro aniversario, cabeza hueca!- gritó la pelirroja cansada de la nula capacidad de deducción de Luffy.

-¿Aniversario?

-Creo que no sabe lo que es, Nami-san.- respondió Sanji - A ver, Luffy, el aniversario es un día en el que se cumplen años de un acontecimiento y se celebra. En este caso, hoy, doce de junio, el marimo y tú cumplís un año de noviazgo, o sea, que es una fecha especial, y él seguramente esperaba que tuvieses un detalle con él o que, por lo menos, te acordaras de que lleváis tanto tiempo juntos. Por eso se enfadó. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Nami, incrédula.

-Sí, no sé por qué pensáis que nunca entiendo nada.

-Por experiencia propia...- contestaron todos.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-¡Pues pedirle perdón, baka!- en ese momento vieron cómo el peliverde bajaba a cubierta para hacer algunos ejercicios antes de que cayera la noche, y le dedicó una mirada furiosa a su pareja, a quien se le encogió el corazón. Había metido la pata, y Zoro tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse.

-Bueno, este problema es tuyo, y ya es muy tarde, así que no te podemos ayudar... ¡lo siento!- dijo inocentemente la navegante.

-Qué retorcida puede llegar a ser... -dijo Usopp por lo bajo, aunque no se libró de un buen golpe por parte de la muchacha.

-¡Ay!

-¡Eso te pasa por bocazas!

-No, Usopp, tiene razón, esto solo lo puedo arreglar yo. Me equivoqué, y buscaré la forma de compensar a Zoro.- dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Vas a hacerle "eso"?- preguntó Franky con picardía.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes... "eso".

-No sé de qué hablas.- respondió metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

-Nada, que no tiene ni idea.- concluyó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, si no me vais a ayudar, dejadme solo. Quiero planear lo que voy a hacer para que me perdone.

-Está bien... pero no hagas ninguna estupidez, que te conocemos. Y más te vale darte prisa porque ya es de noche.

-Siiii. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez todos se durmieron, a Luffy se le ocurrió una idea. Cruzó la cubierta en dirección a la cocina, pero antes de llegar vio que su moreno se había quedado dormido en la barandilla.

-Lo siento, Zoro. Espero que con lo que voy a hacer me puedas perdonar.- Susurró. Acto seguido, entró en la cocina y cerró la puerta.

Un olor extraño invadió las fosas nasales del peliverde, que despertó y se puso alerta esperando ver algún signo de hostilidad, pero todo estaba en calma. Entonces volvió a olfatear. Era muy intenso.

-Mmm... huele a... ¡¿Quemado?

-¡Aaaaaah, quemaaaaaaa!

-¿Eh? Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte...- el grito alertó al resto de los mugiwara, que salieron corriendo de sus camarotes.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y qué es ese olor?- preguntó Nami.

-¡Viene de la cocina! ¡Algo le pasa a Luffy!

-¿A Luffy?- todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina, y el espadachín abrió la puerta de una patada. Lo que vieron no se lo esperaban en absoluto: su capitán se había girado y les miraba haciendo un puchero mientras sostenía entre las manos algo que no pudieron identificar, porque estaba completamente chamuscado.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo en mi hermosa cocina, baka!- exclamó el rubio.

-Yo... quería hacerle un regalo a Zoro por nuestro aniversario...- el mentado se sorprendió.

-Sí, Zoro... los chicos me dijeron lo importante que es este día para tí, y me sentía mal por no acordarme y haberte decepcionado, así que quise hacerte una tarta...- respondió mirando su intento de tarta apenado.

-¿Pero cómo has podido quemarla, pedazo de inútil?- Sanji estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Es que... pensé que había que freírla en la sartén... como haces tú con la carne...- a todos les apareció una enorme gota en la cabeza. El pelinegro miró a través de la ventana.

-Ya es muy tarde...

-No, nunca es tarde para celebrar nuestro aniversario.- Zoro se acercó al pequeño, le quitó la "tarta" de las manos, la puso en la mesa, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pareja, quien se sorprendió por el gesto.

-A pesar del desastre que has montado, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que hayas querido tener este detalle conmigo. Muchísimas gracias.- le confesó con una sonrisa.

-Zoro...

-¿Sí?

-Feliz aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario, Luffy.- se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron, y se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito, pero ¿quién va a limpiar la cocina? Porque yo no lo pienso hacer... protestó el cocinero.

-¡No estropees el momento, idiotaaa!- gritó enfurecida la pelirroja mientras le propinaba una patada que provocaría la admiración de cualquier experto en kárate.

Los dos protagonistas rieron ante la escena mientras seguían abrazados. El día había acabado bien, a pesar de lo que el espadachín pensó en un principio.

Espero que os haya gustado. ^^


End file.
